Social media websites and services (such as Facebook™ and Twitter™), as well as online discussion boards, provide a forum for users to exchange thoughts and ideas. It can be difficult, however, for services to monetize such thoughts and ideas. While advertising can be displayed, many users have become desensitized to advertisements and have simply learned to ignore them.